


rest

by DragonCarnation



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3303161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonCarnation/pseuds/DragonCarnation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minako falls asleep next to Mitsuru on the way to school while Mitsuru takes time to reflect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rest

**Author's Note:**

> my apologies if this is a bit short, i'm never really satisfied with anything i write so it just ends up being too short for my liking. i'm trying to get out of the habit of being a perfectionist but it's going to be a while. in the meantime, i'll try to keep writing!

At 6:30 AM, her alarm rang on school days. Minako was generally a very focused, go-getter type person, but had been more tired than usual. Everything seemed to go faster, while she slowed down. However, time still went on as usual as she made herself presentable.

Her dormmates (albeit the few of them around at the time) soon gathered to eat breakfast. Minako almost dozed off a few times. Yukari had to remind her to keep eating continually, sometimes even clinking her fork on the table or giving her a little push. 

"Hey, is something wrong?" Yukari asked Minako this after she finally finished breakfast. Minako shook her head after taking a few seconds to process the question. "You weren't playing video games all night, were you?" Once again, Yukari got no as a reply. She sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "Okay, just... be careful today, alright?" Once again, she sighed and grabbed her school bag and walking out of the dorm. Minako did the same shortly after, carefully checking everything twice as she prepared to head out. 

Time passed as she made her way to the monorail. Once she arrived, she found it crowded with other students waiting for the monorail to start moving. Making her way through the throng of students, she found a seat to the right of Mitsuru and took it. She yawned visibly as she turned to her dormmate, smiling. Mitsuru seemed to smile back.

"Good to see you, Arisato," She began. "I assume that you are ready for another day of school?" Mitsuru was still as she said this, despite the beginning motion of the train.

Minako nodded slightly. "Yeah, I suppose..." She gazed out the window, putting her headphones on. "Hm..." Her mind drifted as she looked out to sea, so much so that she ended up blocking out what was happening around her. Her music continued to drone on in the background as the vibrations of the the monorail lulled her into resting her eyes for a second. A few times she would blink open her eyes for a small moment, only to shut them again. She placed herself against the back of the seat, and instantly her breathing slowed. Not long after, she slumped over onto Mitsuru's shoulder, fast asleep.

Mitsuru took a glance over at Minako, and gave a small chuckle as she wrapped her arm around the sleeping girl's body. She looked out the window as well, taking in the view of the ocean. She had never given it much thought, considering it not something of interest. Today, however, it had a certain charm to it that it did not have on other days. The bright blue glimmer reflected in her eyes, giving her an opportunity that had not presented itself before- the time to think about small things.

The station eventually came into view. Soon, she knew that she would have to gently shake Minako awake. A small tinge of pink lit up her cheeks as she thought about this. Mitsuru had never thought about anyone in that way, much less Minako. It was a kind of taboo to her, but she had slowly reconsidered after the last day in January. There had once been no time for those feelings, but now everything was at peace, and there was plenty of time for many opportunities now.

The monorail eventually crawled to a stop as it took its place in the station. Mitsuru unwrapped her arm and whispered to Minako, "It's time for school." After Mitsuru left her seat,  Minako stirred slightly, and reached up for Mitsuru's hand to help her get up. Mitsuru took it and pulled Minako to her feet. Minako rubbed her eyes, very clearly still tired. Mitsuru smiled at her, and offered to walk with her to school.

Minako accepted.


End file.
